Spike
Spike (z ang. Kolec, także Misio Spike'uś lub Mały Spike'uś Nazywany tak przez Rarity w odcinku Poszukiwacze smoków) - smok, jedna z głównych postaci serialu. Jest asystentem Twilight Sparkle, dawniej mieszkał z nią w bibliotece w Ponyville, obecnie mieszka w Zamku Przyjaźni. Potrafi wysyłać i odbierać listy za pomocą swojego oddechu. Pisał listy do Księżniczki Celestii, które zwykle dyktowała mu Twilight. Czasem robił to samodzielnie, jak w odcinku "Tajemnica nadmiaru", gdzie napisał do Księżniczki czego się nauczył o przyjaźni. Od odcinka "Efekt wylinki" posiada skrzydła. Wygląd i powstawanie Spike jest małym smokiem o jasnofioletowych łuskach i zielonych kolcach. Ma zielone oczy oraz jasnozielone podbrzusze i uszy, a także dwa ostre, wystające zęby. W odcinku "Efekt wylinki" Spike przechodzi smocze dojrzewanie polegające na procesie zrzucania starej skóry i łusek (wylinki). Po tej przemianie wyrastają mu skrzydła w kolorze reszty jego ciała. Wygląd Spike'a (bez skrzydeł) jest oparty na jego odpowiedniku z generacji pierwszej z kilkoma modyfikacjami wprowadzonymi przez Lauren Faust. Jest obok Applejack jedynym głównym bohaterem inspirowanym postacią z G1. W filmie dokumentalnym "A Brony Tale" z 2014 roku ujawniono, iż początkowo rola Spike'a miała przypaść Ashleigh Ball, aktorce dubbingującej Applejack i Rainbow Dash. Producent serialu, firma Hasbro, zabiegała, by głos Spike'a był "szorstki i skrzypiący" (podobny do głosu z G1 wykreowanego przez Charlie Adlera), lecz dopiero naciski Lauren Faust spowodowały, że w jego roli obsadzono Cathy WeseluckEquestriadaily.com, EQLA Lauren Faust Panel Coverage. Początkowo zauroczenie Spike'a Rarity nie było planowane. Zachowanie bohatera w scenie, w której pierwszy raz widzimy tę bohaterkę, miało na celu uwypuklenie faktu, iż owa klacz jest uważana za pięknośćYouTube.com, PonyCon 2016 Character Development Panel with Lauren Faust. Osobowość Poczucie humoru thumb|200px|Spike naśmiewa się z Twilight Jak na młodą istotę przystało, Spike przepada za żartami. Bywa również sarkastyczny. W odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia - część 1", razem z Rainbow Dash wyśmiewa niechlujną fryzurę Twilight. Bawi go też sytuacja jego przyjaciółki w odcinku "Biletomistrzyni", gdzie podczas spożywania posiłku, Twilight napada gwałtowny deszcz. W odcinku "Końska plotka", gdy bohaterki otruły się błękitnymi kwiatami o nazwie czarci żart, smok nadał również swym przyjaciółkom śmieszne imiona. Natomiast w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", śmieje się z Twilight, gdy ta nieumiejętnie jeździ na łyżwach. Cieszy się z powitania Pinkie Pie, w pierwszym odcinku. Pracowitość Spike jest bardzo pomocny, pokazuje to zwłaszcza w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa", gdy Twilight zwariowała, on starał się jej pomóc i ją uspokoić. Spike wie, że jest jej bardzo potrzebny i stara się jej pomóc za wszelką cenę. To on powiadomił Księżniczkę Celestię o tym, że Twilight zamartwia się, że nie wysłała jej żadnego listu w ostatnim tygodniu. Zazdrość W odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" Twilight Sparkle przygarnęła pod swój dach sowę, którą nazwała Sowalicja. Niestety, pojawienie się nowej lokatorki nie wzbudziło bynajmniej w Spike'u pozytywnych uczuć. Stał się zawistny do tego stopnia, że wymyślił podstępny plan pozbycia się rywalki. Ostatecznie, uznając wygraną Sowalicji, udał się w samotną i żmudną podróż do Lasu Everfree, gdzie sowa uratowała go przed jego wściekłym pobratymcem. Co prawda nie wiemy, czy jest on zazdrosny o kucykowych adoratorów Rarity, lecz chciałby być znacznie większy i silniejszy, jak mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć w odc. "Kucyki i psy". Senność thumb|200px|Spike w czasie swojej drzemki Ze względu na swój wiek, Spike bardzo dużo śpi. Czasem zasypia w wielu różnych miejscach, skąd Twilight przenosi go na jego posłanie w bibliotece. Nie potrafi się długo martwić różnymi rzeczami: gdzie indziej spokój przynosi mu właśnie sen (przykładowo odcinek "Powrót do harmonii, część 2", gdzie po męczącym dniu - mimo, że wróg nie został pokonany - smok wyjątkowo szybko wyrusza na spoczynek). W "Pożegnaniu Zimy", Spike na końcu odcinka spał na krze. Tak samo jak Rarity, nienawidzi, gdy ktoś mu przeszkadza w spaniu. Odwaga W obronie Rarity potrafił skutecznie przeciwstawić się trzem psom na diamenty, aby ta mogła uciec. Natomiast w odcinku "Spike do usług", stanął do walki z ogromnym patyko-wilkiem, aby ratować Applejack, której kopyto utknęło pod kamieniem. Honor Spike posiada własny kodeks honorowy, który nakazuje mu odwdzięczyć się każdemu, kto uratuje mu życie. Jest to źródłem kłopotów w odcinku "Spike do usług", gdy Spike nieudolnie stara się pomóc Applejack. Umiejętności Muzykalność W odcinku "Impas", widać, że Spike potrafi dobrze grać na fortepianie, gdy wykonuje wraz z Pinkie Pie utwór "You Got to Share, You Got to Care". Z kolei na koniec odcinka "Huraganowa Fluttershy", gra na instrumencie przypominającym flet. W odcinkach "Skrzydlata wiedza" i "Znaczki raz jeszcze" (piosenka "Best Friends Until the End of Time") gra na bębenku. Mimo, iż wielokrotnie wykonuje piosenki wraz z innymi bohaterami (np. "The Heart Carol" w odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności"), pierwszy raz jego głos możemy wyraźnie usłyszeć w utworze "The Failure Song" (w pierwszej części odcinka "Kryształowe Królestwo"), który śpiewa razem z Twilight. Samodzielnie wykonuje utwory "Cloudsdale Anthem" (odcinek "Igrzyska w Equestrii") i "A Changeling Can Change" (odcinek "Przemiana podmieńca"). Przypada mu także krótka rola w utworze "We Got This Together" z "My Little Pony: Film". Śpiewa nieserialową piosenkę "Jolly Ol' St. Nick" z albumu "It's a Pony Kind of Christmas". Charyzma Bez problemu ściągnął Hoity Toity'ego na pokaz mody urządzony przez swoje przyjaciółki. Dobry Prezenter Świetnie radzi sobie w roli prezentera i konferansjera, możemy to zobaczyć w odcinkach "Jesienna przyjaźń", "Sukces spod igły", a najbardziej w odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności". Magiczny oddech thumb|200px|Spike wysyła list do Księżniczki Celestii. Spike ma zdolność transportu listu bezpośrednio do adresata, za pomocą jego oddechu. Wysyła on listy, które dyktowała mu Twilight do Księżniczki Celestii. Ma kilka swoich ograniczeń. W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii część 2", Twilight znajduje Spike'a na podłodze, wijącego się z bólu i łapiącego za brzuch, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu dostaje wiadomości od Księżniczki Celestii. Jednak w odcinku "Różowa intuicja", ona sama (choć to niewiarygodne) spada z nieba na balkon po list, zgodnie z przepowiednią Pinkie Pie że "Zaraz coś lub ktoś spadnie z nieba". Odnajdywanie klejnotów W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" poznajemy go także od innej strony - Spike potrafi szybko i na wiele sposobów wykopywać drogocenne kamienie nie zjadając ich przy tym. Latanie W odcinku "Efekt wylinki" Spike'owi wyrastają skrzydła. Mimo, iż początkowo ma problemy z ich kontrolą, szybko nabywa zdolność latania. Wraz z Twilight ratuje Zecorę i Rarity ze szponów polującego na smoki skaua. Wzrost thumb|right|Młody Spike W odcinku "Tajemnica nadmiaru" Spike obchodzi pierwsze urodziny w Ponyville. Okazuje się wtedy, że jego (jak i każdego innego smoka) wrodzoną cechą jest chciwość. Spike dostaje prezenty od przyjaciółek, a później zaczyna je wyłudzać od innych mieszkańców Ponyville, przez co rośnie i zmienia się w „prawdziwego” smoka. Na szczęście dzięki Rarity wszystko wraca do normy. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", przez niekontrolowaną magię młodej Twilight, Spike urósł na tyle, by móc rozbić dach. Spike_egg_close-up_.png Princess_Celestia_Spike_Twilight's_Power.png|Co się wykluło z tego jajka? Nawyki żywieniowe thumb|right|200px|[[Pinkie Pie ma sposób na Spike'a.]] Spike uwielbia jeść klejnoty i turkusy. W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" Rarity zabiera go na pole, by ich wspólnie poszukać, w zamian za możliwość zjedzenia kilku klejnotów. W odcinku "Samotna imprezka" Pinkie Pie kusi Spike'a klejnotami, by ten powiedział prawdę co planują dla niej jej przyjaciółki. Jednak, gdy zje ich za dużo, boli go potem brzuch. Relacje Relacje z Twilight Spike jako asystent numer jeden dla Twilight, stara się być dla niej miły i pomocny, wykonuje posłusznie każde zadanie i zawsze odnajduje potrzebną książkę. Czasami jednak bywa opryskliwy w stosunku do niej, kiedy ta dramatyzuje. Z zasady przejmuje się problemami Twilight, w zależności jak bardzo sensowne są (odcinek "Lekcja zerowa" - kiedy to bagatelizował jej problem). Jednorożec często bywa nadopiekuńczy, co bardzo denerwuje Spike'a. Praktycznie w każdym odcinku pisze list do Księżniczki Celestii, którego treść dyktuje mu Twilight, o tym czego nauczyła się o magii przyjaźni. Relacje z Rarity thumb|200px|Przełomowy moment w '"związku" Już na początku dowiadujemy się o zauroczeniu Spike'a w Rarity. W pierwszym sezonie kucyk jednak ignoruje zaloty smoka, co wcale nie zraża go do niej. W odcinku "Tajemnica nadmiaru" Rarity daje Spike'owi buziaka, w zamian za otrzymany prezent. Rozradowany Spike postanawia nie myć całowanego policzka nigdy więcej i w ten sposób symbolizuje swoje oddanie do Rarity. Kiedy w dalszej części odcinka Spike odzyskuje swoją dawną postać oraz zaczyna spadać wraz z Rarity, w obawie przed niechybną śmiercią postanawia wyznać jej swoje uczucie. Rarity mu jednak nie pozwala, zasłaniając jego usta kopytkiem. thumb|Koszulka z Rarity Pomimo z pozoru niemiłego gestu, jej szczery uśmiech porusza serce Spike'a i dodaje mu otuchy. Zabawki Spike kilkukrotnie ukazał się w linii zabawek MLP. Można nabyć go w zestawie z balonem i Twilight, razem z księżniczką Celestią i Twilight. Jest także w zestawie z Rarity i księżniczką Twilight, w którym stoi na dwóch łapach, a także w zestawie z Maniaczką, w którym jest w przebraniu Humdruma. Jest też w zestawie Canterlot Castle z serii Cutie Mark Magic razem z Księżniczką Celestią, w tym zestawie też stoi na dwóch łapach. Można go było także nabyć w jednej z gazetek MLP. Cytaty Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * Spike posiadał feniksa o imieniu Peewee, którego zdobył w odcinku "Poszukiwacze smoków", jednak później zwrócił go rodzicom. * Spike został wręczony Twilight jako jajko na egzaminie próbnym. * W wcześniejszych generacjach (G1 i G3) też pojawił się smok o imieniu Spike. * Spike, jak każdy smok, posiada własny kodeks. * Jako smok zyskuje szacunek od bizonów. * Nie posiada skrzydeł, co nie jest typowe dla jego gatunku. Czasem, udaje mu się wzlecieć w powietrze machając ogonem. Dopiero w sezonie 8, w odcinku "Efekt wylinki" otrzymuje skrzydła. * Spike ma cotygodniową siedmiogodzinną bąbelkową kąpiel Odcinek 65, 04:05 Zeszłej nocy, gdy brałeś jedną ze swoich siedmiogodzinnych kąpieli... * Spike ma pionowe źrenice jak Nightmare Moon. * W pierwszym odcinku, Spike mówi Fluttershy, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka, ale w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligii", gdy pokazane jest jak się wykluwa, jajko jest jasnofioletowe w ciemnofioletowe kropki. * Jego płyty kostne na głowie potrafią się zgiąć, gdy smok jest smutny. * Na jego koszulce z odcinka "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy", Rarity nie ma rogu. * Jego ulubioną przekąską są klejnoty, widzimy to np. w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" * Wskoczył do lawy w odc. "Poszukiwacze smoków" i nie odczuwał tak mocnego gorąca, jednak gdy w odc. "Sowa mądra głowa" dmuchnął na niego wielki smok, Spike stwierdził, że jest mu za gorąco. * Spike umie dobrze jeździć na łyżwach, co widać w odcinku "Tank chce spać". * Jak każdy smok ma alergię na Kwiat Smoczego Kichnięcia, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku „Księżniczka Spike”. * Umie robić nachos. * Spike posiada pluszową "Rarity" jako maskotkę, jest ona widoczna w odcinkach "Nie ma to jak w domu" i "Przemiana podmieńca". * Przez krótki czas Spike był lordem smoków, jednak oddał ten tytuł Księżniczce Ember. Gry Spike pojawia się w grze MLP na platformy mobilne, nie jest on jednak postacią aktywną w grze, a postacią tła. Galeria Zobacz także * Spike'a na Equestria Girls Wiki, jako psa. de:Spike en:Spike es:Spike fr:Spike it:Spike ja:スパイク ko:스파이크 nl:Spike no:Spike pt:Spike ru:Спайк sv:Spike Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Główne postaci